


The Replacement Lorelai

by Meags09



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meags09/pseuds/Meags09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you combine a plot idea stolen from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Luke and Lorelai, a Stars Hollow town festival, and Kirk? This insanely silly but fun smutty story. (Not a crossover, just a borrowed story idea.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lorelai's POV

"Taylor has really outdone himself this time," Luke grumbled as I sat at the counter in the diner, happily stuffing my face with his amazing blueberry pancakes. There was nothing that could start my day better than the fluffiest, most amazing pancakes in Connecticut. Possibly the world.

"I think it's great," I said, after I swallowed. "It's a little multicultural flair for our sad little New England town."

"The snow has barely even melted," he continued, as if I hadn't spoken. "How can we celebrate Mexican culture when there's still slush on the ground?"

"Aw, it'll be fun, Luke!" I said. "I think Patty's even planning to switch up the Founder's Day Punch recipe to reflect the holiday."

"You do know that actual Mexicans don't even celebrate the damn day, right?"

"You're such a grouch!" I set down my fork to take a big gulp from my coffee cup. "While it is part of your charming mystique, I'd advise living a little. You know, try it on, see what it's like for a change." He just rolled his eyes, and went off to check on other customers.

* * *

The Fiesta was in full swing by the time I managed to get away from the Inn a few hours later. It was barely noon, but the Stars Hollow streets were packed with happy people and delicious smells and wonderful music. There was nothing like a Stars Hollow town event. I lived for the excitement and delight in the air. It made me feel like a kid again, like the kid I never got to be when it was age appropriate. I knew I acted immature sometimes, but by now everyone mostly chalked it up to a personality quirk and I was able to get away with it with hardly any sidelong glances.

After sampling some churros and slurping down a frozen margarita, I headed toward the clearing by the lake where I knew Taylor had set up some lawn games. Several people were standing around a brightly colored piñata, apparently waiting their turn to take a whack at the swinging papier-mâché donkey. Kirk was barking out orders, evidently in charge of this particular game. After watching a few people take comically weak hits or missing the mark completely, Kirk announced he wanted a turn of his own.

"I just need someone to hand me the piñata stick after I get the blindfold on!" he called out, sweeping his eyes over the crowd.

I stepped forward. "I'll do it, Kirk," I said. He nodded, a quick bob in his usual manner, and shoved the stick in my hands. It was a large wooden dowel, covered in glitter and ribbons to match the piñata. It was the most bizarre thing I'd seen in my life, but I shrugged it off. It was Kirk, that was explanation enough.

After he blindfolded himself, Bootsy spun him around a couple of times. I pressed the garish stick into Kirk's outstretched hands and backed away. He stumbled in the direction of the piñata, but suddenly he lunged at me and everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was on the ground, laying on my back underneath a bush. The sky was dappled with color and I could tell it was close to dusk. My head was throbbing. I lifted a hand to feel around my skull. The last thing I remembered was Kirk coming at me with that stupid stick. My hand came across a tender lump near my temple and I winced. I hoped I didn't have a concussion. It seemed strange that everyone had just left me here. Groaning, I sat up, brushing the twigs and leaves off my shirt. With much effort, I got myself to a standing position, and I staggered a little. As I gingerly walked into the clearing, I noticed that the entire park area was deserted.

Damned Kirk. I didn't know how exactly, but he had to be responsible for this.

I couldn't find my Jeep. It wasn't where I left it, and as I walked closer to the center of town, I began to feel a creepy tingling up my spine. Something wasn't right. The Cinco de Mayo Fiesta was already broken down, with only a few empty booths left standing to indicate there'd been a celebration at all. I kept walking, eventually deciding to head back to my house. I'd begin the search for the Jeep after a heavy dose of painkillers and a nice long nap.

When I got to my driveway, I saw the Jeep parked in its usual spot. Apparently someone brought my car back but left me to sleep off a stick to the head. Then I noticed that the living room lights were on. _That's weird_ , I thought to myself. I was certain I hadn't left them on. Then I saw movement. I knew Rory wasn't home, she had planned a sleepover with Lane and I wasn't expecting her until the next day. As I got closer, I saw two people in some sort of embrace, and my heartbeat quickened. Someone broke into my house to have sex? Not what I was expecting, but hey, that Founder's Day Punch can be a doozy.

What I wasn't prepared for was seeing exactly who was in my house. When I stepped onto the porch, I could clearly see Luke and a brunette woman practically doing it in front of my window. My jaw fell open. His hands were up her shirt, and she was unbuttoning his flannel. I was about to burst into my house and demand an explanation, when suddenly he turned them around so I could see her face.

It was like looking in a mirror.

Luke wasn't getting to second base with some stranger in my house. He was getting to second base with _me_. But it couldn't be me. Because _I_ was me. I stepped backward, almost falling down the porch steps. Quickly, I slipped behind one of the porch columns, peeking out around it.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from what I was seeing. I was watching Luke kiss me, but not actually _me_ , and it was like I could almost feel his lips on mine. It was mesmerizing. Until that moment, I hadn't really thought about what it could be like, but watching my doppelgänger part her lips and invite his tongue inside her mouth was doing things to my body I hadn't even known were possible. I was weak-kneed and aroused, and jealous. _Insanely_ jealous. I had to shake my head and blink a moment, realizing I was jealous of myself, and how patently absurd the entire situation was.

My hands flew up to touch my face, suddenly paranoid that I was in some bizarre Freaky Friday situation. If I'd switched bodies with someone (oh god, like _Kirk_?), then that would be the straw that ensured a phone call for Nurse Ratched to come get me and lock me away. But upon physical inspection, my face seemed the same. I needed a mirror, to make sure. I crept through the lawn toward Babette's house. I snuck a final peek toward the window before I crossed into her yard, but there was no longer an embracing couple. The thought occurred to me that Luke was probably naked in my bed right now, having sex with my Cylon twin. Oh. My. God.

"Focus, Gilmore," I muttered to myself, picking my way around all the gnomes and ending up in front of Babette's front door. I knocked twice, then waited for her to appear.

"Lorelai, sugah! I didn't expect to see you tonight! Finally managed to pry yourself away from that hunk of man, didja?" She grinned lasciviously, and I could only smile weakly in return. She noticed my mood instantly and her demeanor changed to concerned. "Are you okay, doll? You look a little peaky."

"Oh yeah, my head really hurts from Kirk's, uh, assassination attempt, but I don't have any painkillers. I don't suppose…?"

She nodded emphatically. "Sure, sure," she said, gesturing for me to come inside with her. I slumped into a chair at her dining room table, and waited for her to reappear with the pain medicine and some water. "Here ya go," she said, handing it to me. I swallowed the pills with a gulp of water, and then rested the cool glass tumbler against my temple.

Babette didn't seem to think anything was off, so my quest for the mirror didn't seem so important anymore. She sat down at the table across from me, the wide grin returning to her dimpled face. She leaned forward, and I could tell she was in gossip mode. "So, that was one hell of a kiss!" she cackled. "What made you do it?"

"Uh, I don't remember exactly," I said, pressing the glass against my head even harder. "Everything after Kirk came at me is a bit hazy."

"Well, it was one hell of a kiss," she repeated, shaking her head as if in disbelief over how a great kiss like that could even exist. "I mean, after Kirk clobbered you, Luke ran in there and pulled you up outta that bush, and you just planted one on him! We were all shocked, I tell ya!"

"What's shocking is that he was there to begin with," I said, in a feeble attempt at a joke. "Luke hates festivals."

"Ah, you know he goes to them if he can see you there," she said with a knowing smile. "I bet that guy is on cloud nine right now! What made you finally see the light?"

"Oh, well, I- I don't know exactly," I stammered. "Getting walloped by Kirk does weird things to people." Understatement of the century. I stood up, setting the glass on her table. I pointed behind me to the door. "I'm going to go, uh, back home."

"You do that," she said with a bawdy wink. I tried to smile, then hastily beat my retreat. I didn't know what to do, so I went inside the garage and sat there all night, waiting for early morning. I didn't sleep at all. Everything was too confusing and I was probably having some weird hallucinations from getting hit in the head. Everything would be better in the morning light.

* * *

When the next day dawned, I waited behind the Jeep parked in the driveway until I saw Luke leaving. I felt my stomach drop, knowing he spent the night. There's no way I could still be hallucinating. When he was out of sight, I walked over to the door and yanked on it. Locked. Of course Luke would lock the door behind him. I crept around, looking for the turtle. When I had the spare key in my hand, I unlocked the door and went inside. I tiptoed up the stairs, unsure what I was going to find. When I got to my room, I saw _me_ on the bed, _my_ bare shoulders peeking out from under the sheets, and _my_ hair in a ratty mess all over the pillow.

The hair was enough to push me over the edge. I knew sex hair when I saw it. "What do you think you're doing?" I shouted. The fake me jolted upright, the sheet falling away to reveal my naked body from the waist up, just like I expected. She pushed a mess of hair away from her face and looked up at me, doing a double take when she saw me in front of her.

"Who are _you_?" she demanded, pulling the blanket up to cover herself.

"Oh please," I said. "I've seen all that before." She looked down, and then back at me.

"How is this even possible?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "Am I dreaming?" I could definitely relate.

"I need coffee," I mumbled. Turning around, I went downstairs to start the coffee.

About ten minutes later, I was holding the cup of steaming brew under my nose and breathing in deeply. I heard thumping down the stairs, and the other me appeared in the kitchen, perfectly coiffed and dressed, while I was still wearing yesterday's clothes and my hair still had a few stray twigs in it. Unfair.

"So," I began, staring at her back as the Lorelai Imposter poured herself a cup of coffee. "Who are you and why do you have my face?" She whirled around, splashing coffee on the counter.

"Shit," she mumbled, grabbing a paper towel and mopping up the mess. She looked up at me, eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? You're the Single White Female here!"

"Uh, think again, sister," I said. We stared each other down, the other Lorelai holding the damp towel in her clenched fist. "Let's settle this," I said snottily, plunking my cup down on the kitchen table. "Who did I write in my diary in the 8th grade was the most overrated celebrity but was still, and I quote, unforgettably handsome? On the count of three: one, two, three -"

"David Cassidy!" we shouted in unison. Her eyes bulged open, and I knew mine were doing the same.

"Oh my god!" she cried. "I got doubled!"

"Kirk!" I growled. I slapped my palm against the table. But then my head jerked up. "What the hell were you thinking?"

She looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure you had sex with _Luke_ in my - our - bed last night!"

She leaned back against the counter, holding her coffee cup in both hands. She gave me a saucy look. "What about it?"

"How could you do that?" I huffed. "You probably ruined everything! How am I supposed to look him in the eye now?"

She snorted. "You mean to tell me that you sat across the counter from the man every day for the past 5 years and never once - not one single time - imagined him naked?" the other me asked, eyebrow cocked.

I scoffed. "He's my friend, I don't think about my friends like that."

"Well," she said, bringing the cup to her lips. "You are missing out. I just had the best sex I've ever had in my life!"

I covered my face with my hands. "Gah! Don't say that!"

"Oh the things he does with his mouth," she drawled, closing her eyes. "You'd like that."

"Stop!" I cried, putting my hands over my ears. "This is too weird!" I needed to come up with a plan and fast, before she painted mental pictures I couldn't unsee. Standing up, I started looking around, as if the answer would appear out of thin air. "I'm going into town," I said, thinking aloud, "and I'm going to find where Kirk is hiding and make him explain what the hell he did to me … to us … ugh, you know what I mean."

"Okay," she said, grinning cheekily. "I'll be here, thinking about last night."

I glared at myself. "I'm going to the diner. Don't leave the house. I'll find Kirk, bring him back here, and get this whole mess fixed."

* * *

When the bells signaled my arrival, I saw everyone in the diner look up and give me a knowing smile. Oh my god. Apparently, whatever show I put on for the town was going down in the history books. Kirk was nowhere to be found, so I would just have to ask if he'd been by already. I went up to the counter, but before I could ask Caesar where Kirk was, he spoke first.

"Luke's upstairs, go on up." He winked.

"Oh, I, uh… okay," I said lamely. I decided I would go say hi then come back down and find Kirk. It would probably look suspicious if I was acting like I would rather see Kirk than Luke, and this wasn't exactly a shenanigan I was willing to share.

I knocked lightly on the apartment door, tapping my foot nervously. He opened it, and a huge smile came over his face. Well, that was new and different.

"Hey, sorry I had to leave before you woke up. I had a delivery this morning and I knew Caesar wouldn't be here early enough."

"Oh yeah, it's fine," I said, waving my hand to brush off the comment. Then before I could blink, he pulled me to him with one arm and kissed me soundly on the lips. For a moment, I was too shocked to react, then I began to realize how amazing of a kisser he was. Tentatively, I kissed back, softening my lips against his.

Then, he pulled me farther into the room and shut the door behind us, pressing our bodies closer together and deepening the kiss. The rational part of me knew that I needed to pull back, to stop this, but between the show I'd seen the day before and the sensations that were spreading all over my body, I felt helpless to resist.

He was the first one to pull away, and I could feel myself wobbling. He held me steady, and looked into my eyes. "I've been thinking about you all morning," he said in a husky voice.

"Yeah?" I said, breathless.

"Last night was…" he trailed off a moment, looking deeply into my eyes. "Perfect," he said finally.

"Perfect," I repeated dumbly. He grinned again.

"Can you stay a little while?" he asked, his arms holding me even closer.

"I'm all yours," I said, keeping my tone light but standing was growing increasingly difficult against his hard body.

He moved his mouth to my ear, and whispered, "I'm going to make you come over and over again, until you're screaming my name." Then he licked my neck from collarbone to earlobe, sucking lightly on the tender skin at his destination.

"Oh my god," I moaned. He captured my lips again, and I was falling into his embrace.

We stumbled toward the bed, and somehow I landed on my back, clutching his shirt in my fists. My left leg was dangling off the side of the bed, and we were both breathing heavily. When I looked up at him and our eyes met, my last remaining thread of resistance snapped. I started yanking at his shirts. "I need to feel you," I panted. His feet were still on the floor by the bed, and he straightened slightly, practically ripping off both shirts in his haste. I was already pulling off my t-shirt, and tossed it aside. His hands immediately cupped my breasts, and I arched my back into him. "Pants," I muttered, my fingers trembling as I began to tug on the button on my jeans.

"God, you're amazing," he said, his voice deep and husky. After I'd released the zipper on my pants, he pulled them down. My attention immediately went to his jeans, and we battled together, his focus on getting my shoes and socks off to free my legs from my jeans, and mine trying to open his despite the growing bulge making it difficult to gain purchase on the zipper. If I hadn't been intoxicated with lust, I would have laughed.

Finally free of our clothes, with the absurd exception of my bra, he practically fell on me, his lips and hands covering every part of my body. I returned the favor, running my hands all over the firm muscles on his back, arms, and ass. I felt his fingers inside me and gasped from the intimate touch. "Ready?" he asked, his voice whispering seductively in my ear, making me throb with anticipation. I couldn't speak, so I nodded.

My left leg still dangling off the side, and my right bent at the knee with my foot resting on the mattress, he leaned over me and eased his cock inside of me. All I could do was gaze up at him, overcome by how damn good it felt to be with Luke.

We moved together, lips fused and clinging tightly to each other. He reached behind me to finally unsnap my bra, and moved it aside to lave my breast with his tongue, swirling and sucking in succession. I moaned loudly, and he chuckled. "Everyone's going to hear," he murmured.

"I don't care," I whispered. "I hope they do hear. Oh my god, Luke, you're incredible." He groaned, thrusting harder. "I want them to know what you're doing to me," I said, my nails digging into his back.

"I'm so close," he groaned, his right hand moving to grasp my hip tightly, the other holding himself upright.

"With you," I gasped, feeling the beginning of my climax rippling through my body. When the full force of it hit, my eyes snapped open and I cried out his name. I felt him burst immediately after, shooting his release inside of me.

He slumped forward, our foreheads brushing against each other. We were breathing heavily, spent from the intensity of our coupling.

"Oh my god," I murmured. He chuckled, his breath tickling my face. He pressed a few kisses to my jaw and cheek, and then pulled himself away from me. I sat up a little, still feeling a little dizzy. "You've been holding out on me," I said weakly, poking him in the chest with my finger. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles softly.

"Well, now you know my secret," he said tenderly. He let go of my hand and began picking up the clothes scattered around his feet. "I wish I could stay up here with you, but I really should go help in the diner for awhile."

"It's fine, I actually need to find Kirk," I said, accepting the clothes he was handing to me and dressing myself.

"Aw, don't be too hard on him. He's an idiot, he probably didn't mean to hit you."

I raised my eyebrow at him. " _You_ , of all people, are telling me not to be too hard on _Kirk_?" He laughed again. I'd never heard him laugh so much.

"Well, I'm feeling extra forgiving today," he said, bending down to kiss me again.

* * *

When I stepped through the curtain and back into the diner, I spotted Kirk as he walked in the door. "Kirk!" I cried, and I flew towards him. He covered his head when I got close, but I just grabbed him by the elbow and started dragging him out the door.

"What's going on? Don't hurt me!" he wailed. "It was an accident, I swear!"

"You'll see," I said angrily, continuing to drag him toward my house.

When we arrived, I shoved Kirk inside and slammed the door. "Hey, other Lorelai!" I called. There was no response. "Hey! Thing 2!" Leaving Kirk standing in the entryway looking befuddled, I ran up the stairs. Frantically, I started searching the house, throwing open doors and looking under things. I felt panic bubble up in my throat. "Shit shit shit," I muttered, pounding back down the stairs, and running into the kitchen. There was literally no sign of her. Perfect.

I picked up the cordless phone in the entryway and thrust it at Kirk. He blinked at me. "Call the diner," I directed. "Ask for me."

"But you're here," he said, scratching his head.

"Yes, but my lookalike isn't, and I'm guessing she probably went sniffing around the diner to relive last night."

"What happened last night?" he asked. A faint blush tinged my cheeks. Now more than ever, I had a very good idea of what happened last night.

"Nothing!" I snapped. "Just call!" Obligingly, he took the phone and dialed.

"Hello, Caesar. This is Kirk Gleason." He paused. "Fine, thanks, how are you today?"

I glared at him, and he cleared his throat. "Ah, yes, I was wondering if Lorelai was there?" He paused again to listen. "Oh, she's upstairs? Would you mind getting her?"

More silence, and he began to look confused. "What do you mean, no? Ohhh, I get it," he continued, nodding his head in agreement with whatever Caesar was saying. "Well, I guess I'll try again-"

I kicked him in the shin, hard, and he yelped. "Oh, I'm fi-"

I went to kick him again, and he changed his mind on what he was about to say. "Uh, actually, I'm at Lorelai's house and I seem to have locked myself in her closet. No rush, but if you could get her to come home, that would be fantastic."

He hung up, and rubbed his leg, giving me a wounded expression. "Now that was just uncalled for," he said pityingly.

"I'm sorry, Kirk, but we need to get her over here so we can fix whatever it is that you did."

"How do you know it's my fault? And what did I do?" he asked.

"You're the one who tried to kill me with that stick, so I'm basing it off that. Somehow you made it so that there are two Lorelais, one of which is apparently super randy and uncontrollable."

He considered this for a moment. "Well, the woman I bought the piñata supplies from did seem a little fishy," he said, stroking his chin.

"Ah, ha!" I cried.

"So two Lorelais, huh? Maybe I have a chance with one of them?"

I groaned. "Sorry, Kirk, I'm not interested and the other one is definitely Team Luke Danes."

"Too bad," he sighed.

I directed him toward the couch. "Sit there and don't move. I'm going to look out the window and wait for her to come back." He sat back and started to whistle. I didn't have the energy to start an argument over it, so I just tried to tune it out.

I couldn't believe my evil twin was horny enough to go after Luke again. Although, it definitely was in Luke's favor if he had enough stamina for two Lorelais. I kept my eyes peeled on the edge of the driveway, but when I saw her finally appear with Luke in tow, I started to panic.

"Kirk!" I grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him in the hall closet, then jammed something under the door to make it believable.

"Lorelai? You aren't leaving me here are you?" came the muffled voice.

"Don't worry, Luke will get you out in a few minutes. I'm going to hide upstairs, get rid of Luke and keep the other Lorelai here!" I ran up the stairs and waited by my bedroom door to listen.

I heard voices downstairs, but I couldn't make out the words. I strained to hear, but I only got bits and pieces. I could tell that Luke was able to open the door, and I heard brief snippets of a conversation between the three of them. I crept closer so that I could just barely see them.

"Lorelai, I was wondering if I could hear your expert opinion on my latest poem. It's for Mother, but it needs to be just right, and I have several versions I wanted to run past you."

"I'm going to go back to the diner," Luke interrupted. He kissed the fake Lorelai and I felt a shiver of jealousy. Real jealousy, because now I knew what those kisses were like. _Mine_ , I thought possessively. After he left, it looked like Kirk was actually about to start his recitation, so I bounded down the stairs.

I didn't know if Kirk didn't believe me, or if the sight of two identical Lorelais - albeit in different outfits, and her hair looked better than mine - was just that jaw-dropping, but he looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"You… you're… uh… " he said, his eyes shifting back and forth between us.

"Yep, Doublemint Twins here," Psuedo-Lorelai said.

"I… did that?" he asked, still looking baffled.

"Ugh!" I wanted to pull out my own hair in frustration. "Just fix this, Kirk!" I yelled. "Do some of that Mexican voodoo again and make the other me disappear!"

"How come you get to be the one that stays?" Fake Lorelai asked petulantly. "I think I'm doing a better job here. I got the man." I glared at her.

"Really, Lorelai, you could be a little more culturally sensitive," Kirk lectured. "Voodoo is generally considered to have its origins in Haiti or West Africa, but Mexicans have Aztec culture as part of their ancient roots." I shifted my glare to rest on him, and he clamped his mouth shut.

"Let me just get that stick and I'll be right back," he said, practically running out the door.

"I can't believe you," I hissed, once Kirk was out of sight. "You couldn't wait a few hours for me to come back?"

"Well, you sampled the goods. How is a girl supposed to resist that?" she asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. That was _my_ hair flip. How dare she?

"How did you know I sampled?" I demanded.

She shrugged. "Luke may have mentioned something."

I felt embarrassed along with annoyed. I stamped my foot angrily. "Ugh! It was just a few hours! You definitely can't be me, I have more self-control than that."

"Do you?" she asked, leveling her gaze at me. "You got pregnant at 16, didn't you?" I huffed. No wonder people were annoyed by me. My most immature half was right here in front of me, and no matter what, I couldn't make her disappear. Kirk's stick had better fix this.

We spent the rest of the time in silence, alternatively staring at each other in annoyance and pretending the other didn't exist. Half an hour later, Kirk came back, huffing and puffing from exertion, but with the stick in his hands.

"Finally!" I said, throwing my hands in the air. "Rory is going to be back any minute and I really don't want to explain this to her. I don't even want to know what kind of horrible influence you'd be," I added, pointing at my alter ego. She rolled her eyes.

"So what should I do?" he asked.

"Hit her," both of us Lorelais said in unison, and then we glared at each other.

"Maybe I should hit you both at the same time?" he suggested.

I bit m y lip, thinking. "Fine," I said, "It's worth a shot." I grabbed the other me by the elbow and pulled her closer so we were side to side. Kirk stood in an exaggerated batter's stance, wiggling his rear end and gripping the stick tightly. I closed my eyes and waited for the smack. And waited. I cracked an eye open. He was still standing there, his own eyes closed and making a grimacing face. "What are you doing?" I asked him, my irritation rising.

He loosened his hold on the stick. "I can't do it!" he sobbed. "I can't hit you on purpose, Lorelai! I swear, yesterday it was an accident!"

"Whatever," I groused. I grabbed the stick from him but before I could even bring it to a swing, the other Lorelai grabbed for it.

"Oh, no you don't!" she said, but when both our hands grasped it, I heard a whooshing noise and a bright light flashed in my eyes. I fell onto my ass on the floor, still holding the stick. When I blinked my eyes open again, there was just me and Kirk in the room.

I jumped up, heading straight for the fireplace. "I don't know what kind of crazy magic is in this thing, whether voodoo or Aztec or Disney, but it's about to get crispy," I said, pulling aside the screen and reaching for the book of matches on the mantle. I risked a glance at Kirk, but he didn't seem bothered about his stick becoming fireplace food. I threw the stick in, glitter and all, and then struck the match and tossed it in, too. I watched it for a moment, making sure it was getting sufficiently ashy. I was about to step away when I heard the front door open, and Rory walked in.

"Kirk," she said in surprise. He nodded in her direction. "Wasn't expecting to see you here." She gave me a sharp look. "Luke, on the other hand, would have been more in line with my expectations."

I gulped. "Rory, I'm sorry, yesterday was a little crazy. I promise we'll talk later, but right now, I have to go." She kept giving me her best stern look, but I knew I needed to sort things out with Luke. I ran out the door, hearing Kirk begin to tell Rory about the dilemma he was having with his poetry.

* * *

I threw the diner door open, the bells clanging even louder than usual. My entrance startled most of the customers, and I saw Luke's head snap up from where he was taking an order. I walked past him, muttering in his ear on the way, "Upstairs, when you get a minute."

It took him about twenty minutes to get away, and I was practically hyperventilating by then. He gave me a sexy grin when he saw me, and my heart melted. "Back for more?" he asked suggestively, shutting the door behind him.

"Not exactly," I said. "We need to talk."

Luke leveled his gaze at me, waiting expectantly for me to talk. I felt nervous all of a sudden. "Well, first I wanted to say that if I hadn't been hit in the head, I probably wouldn't have kissed you," I said. I heard him suck in a deep breath, and I suddenly realized that he was getting the wrong impression. "No!" I said, holding up my hands, "That's not what I mean!"

"Well, what do you mean?" he asked with irritation.

"So, I don't know exactly how, but when that stick connected with my head, it was like something inside of me, something buried deep down was shaken loose, and it was like, I don't know, I just knew. You know?" Luke was looking at me with a raised eyebrow and his mouth slightly open, like he wanted to say something but had no idea what to say to my insane ramblings. I threw my hands in the air, trying to get everything that was zooming around in my brain to come out of my mouth. "Oh god, Luke, it's just I can't explain it. I've never felt like this before, so spastic and confused, but then everything seems so clear, like I'm confused that it's not more confusing."

"Lorelai," he said gently, coming closer and gently holding my arms, to stop my frantic waving and flapping. "You're not making any sense, which isn't anything new for you, but I think you're trying to tell me something and I'm not really getting it." He started rubbing my arms slowly, looking at me, _really_ _looking_ at me, and I felt that falling sensation again.

"I want this," I said, my voice barely a whisper. "You. Me. This." His lips quirked in a little smile, and I felt him pulling me closer. I stumbled forward, already losing my sense of balance with just that little touch. He bent forward, and brushed my lips with his so that they just connected with the slightest touch. I leaned closer, wanting more.

"Lorelai," he said again, and I could feel a shiver all the way down to my toes. I loved the way he said my name.

"Hmm," I murmured, closing my eyes.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank god for Kirk."


	2. Luke's POV

Thanks to Taylor's ridiculous Cinco de Mayo Fiesta bullshit, my diner was completely empty. I wiped the counter a half a dozen times or more, just trying to keep busy. Eventually, I stopped kidding myself. No one was coming in. They were going to all gorge themselves on disgusting fried food and overpriced sweets, and then stumble home after too much Founder's Day Punch.

"Caesar, let's go ahead and shut it down," I called into the kitchen.

"You got it, boss," he replied. We worked quickly, Caesar shutting down the stove, grill, and fryers, while I swept the floor and stacked chairs. I was resting the last chair on its table when Caesar came out front, wiping his palms on his apron. "I'm out of here, Luke," he said.

"Off to the festival?" I asked, more out of politeness than actual curiosity.

"Nah, that stuff is all weird to me," he replied, shucking off the apron and stashing it underneath the counter.

"You and me both," I said, slightly under my breath. But even as I said it, I knew I'd be going over there, surreptitiously keeping a lookout for Lorelai. I knew it was lame to be going to a festival just to see her, but it wasn't any lamer than the whole Cinco de Mayo thing to begin with.

I wandered around the square, looking around. I overheard someone talking about games in the clearing, so I walked in that direction. It seemed like a safe bet to find Lorelai around games. When I entered the clearing, I saw a crowd gathering to hit a cardboard donkey.

"I just need someone to hand me the piñata stick after I get the blindfold on!" Kirk was saying loudly. _Just great, Kirk with a weapon_ , I thought.

"I'll do it, Kirk." I heard Lorelai's voice, and my head instantly turned to that direction. I started moving closer, figuring I'd sidle up beside her and make some kind of joke about Kirk's utter lack of athletic ability. But as I got within a few feet of her, Kirk suddenly turned in her direction, and cracked Lorelai in the head with a godawful smack. There was a sickening thud as she fell backwards and landed in some shrubbery.

I didn't even blink before sprinting to her, my high school track days coming back to me in a flash. I pulled her out of the bush and she stumbled into me, her hands grasping my shoulders to steady herself. All around me, people were pressing in, asking questions. I heard someone shout Kirk's name, but it all blended together. All I could see was her.

"Lorelai? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked, trying to look in her eyes to see if they were dilated. I was already planning the fastest route to my truck and wondering if I could carry her the whole way.

But she looked up at me, and she had the strangest look on her face, as if she were seeing me for the first time. Like, _really_ seeing me. Her beautiful blue eyes were clear and wide. Her hands moved up to go around my neck and she tugged lightly at the too-long curls in the back. "Luke?" she whispered. Then she kissed me.

It wasn't just a run-of-the-mill, thank-you-for-pulling-me-up kiss. This was a _kiss_. She pressed her mouth to mine firmly, and tilted her head. I couldn't do anything but react. I pulled her body closer to mine, and when I felt her tongue seeking entrance, I parted my lips and let our tongues collide. I began to vaguely be aware of hoots and catcalls, and we broke apart, breathless. I stared at her, in complete disbelief.

"Is this happening?" I whispered, not really meaning to say it out loud, but the words slipped out, unbidden.

"It sure is," she said with a smile, and she nestled her head into my chest and hugged me.

"Let me get you home," I said. "Is your head okay? We should go get you checked for a concussion." I absently ran my hands through her hair, still awestruck by the turn the day had taken. Last time I had seen her, she was shoveling pancakes and coffee in her mouth, and aside from our usual banter, things hadn't seemed different at all. Not until the look in her eyes when I pulled her up.

"I'm fine," she said, and she buried her face into my shirt and inhaled deeply. Did she just smell me?

"I'd really feel better if we got your head checked," I said, the thought occurring to me that perhaps the only reason she was clinging to me was because she had brain damage and had imprinted on the first live body she came across. Obviously, I'd been watching too many late-night reruns of old Outer Limits episodes.

"You're so sexy when you talk sweet to me," she teased. Her neck twisted so she could look up at me, and she had a dazzling smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back. I slid my hand down her arm to hold her hand, getting a thrill even from this simple touch.

"I'd just feel better knowing you're okay," I said softly.

She pouted a little, and I wanted to suck that lower lip right back into my mouth. "If you insist," she said. "My Jeep's over there." She pointed to a place just beyond the clearing, by the edge of where the Fiesta booths started. We walked away, hand in hand, not even paying attention to all the chatter that was growing even louder behind us.

I helped her up into the passenger side, and she watched me walk around to the driver's seat. I climbed in and accepted the keys she handed me.

"I'm really fine," she insisted, still looking at me. It wasn't her usual look. She looked… hungry. Ok, I did know that look. But it was something else, something wild. Her gaze kept traveling all over me, and it was making me feel slightly self-conscious. I couldn't remember a time when a woman had checked me out so blatantly.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," I said firmly, turning the key and forcing myself to look straight ahead. I could _feel_ her looking at me, her stare hot and unyielding. I swallowed hard. It was going to be tough to make it to the hospital without grabbing her, but I was determined to make sure she was okay before anything happened.

* * *

"We did a few quick tests, but everything seems fine. You'll have a bit of goose egg where you were hit, but other than that, you're the picture of health," the ER doctor said, looking over some pages on his clipboard. "You're free to go. If you start to feel nauseated or just _off_ any time in the next 24 hours, please come back and see us."

Lorelai gave me a look that implied 'I told you so', and I held out my hand for her to take. "See? I'm fine," she said as we walked down the hallway toward the exit, and she bumped her hip against mine playfully.

"Well, it's not every day my friend practically molests me in front of the entire town, so you can understand my concern," I said dryly.

She shrugged. "It was about time, don't you think?" she said, looking over at me with a smile.

"Uhh," was all I could manage to say. She stopped walking, and threw her arms around my neck. And then we were kissing again, pressed up against each other in hallway of the damn ER, and I still couldn't believe what was happening.

I pulled back, kissing her softly one more time before separating myself from her. "Let me take you home," I said hoarsely.

She grinned. "Okay," she said, then walked ahead of me out of the hospital. I followed behind her, shaking my head and grinning stupidly.

* * *

I got out of the Jeep once I'd parked it in her driveway. She bounced out, full of energy, and started walking toward the front door. I was unsure whether she wanted me to go with her, so I stood there awkwardly for a moment. She turned, seeing my reticence. "What are you waiting for?" she asked, resting a hand on her hip, and waving me over with the other. I walked over to her, and she grabbed my hand and pulled me up the steps with her. I almost lost my footing, she was pulling me so hard.

"Slow down," I laughed, regaining my balance. She opened the door, and pulled me inside. Before I even had the chance to chastise her about leaving the door unlocked, she pushed me against the wall and started kissing me again.

"Mmpf," I mumbled, trying to speak against her lips. She was grinding her hips against mine, and I knew she could feel what it was doing to me. She began to trail kisses along my jaw and I took the opportunity to try talking to her. "Lorelai," I started, immediately losing my train of thought as her hands went to my belt buckle.

"Luke?" she murmured in response, her nimble fingers working it loose. I stepped to the side, out of her grasp, and walked over to the front window. I stood, gaping at her, panting. "Something wrong?" she asked. "I thought you wanted this?"

"I-I do, but, I-" I took a deep breath and started over. "I do want this, very much, but I wanted to do it right. Take you on a date first, bring you home, kiss you goodnight."

"Okay," she said, tapping her chin and thinking. "Would going for a drink be enough of a date for you?"

I stared at her blankly. "Uh, I guess?"

"Be right back," she said, and went into the kitchen. She came back carrying two beer bottles, already opened. She walked over to where I was standing, and handed one to me. I took it, still not quite certain what she was doing.

"To us," she said, and lifted her bottle towards me. I clinked mine against hers, and we both took a drink. She smiled at me, then grabbed the bottle from my hands.

"What-?" I asked, my hand instinctively reaching for it. She walked over to the coffee table and set them down.

"Okay, we've had drinks," she said, leering at me playfully. "Now you're mine, Burger Boy." She sashayed over to me in an exaggerated hip swing, then placed her palms on my chest. As she moved her hands up toward my neck, she lifted her gaze up to me. She waited, probably checking to see if I was going to back away. I didn't. I could hardly breathe. This was really happening.

She kissed me, and I couldn't even think straight. My hands sought out her soft skin underneath her t-shirt, and I could feel her pulling at the buttons on my flannel. I stopped fighting it. I swung her around, and deepened the kiss. It was a few moments before I realized we were standing right in front of the window. It was honestly a miracle that Babette wasn't parked in the front yard with binoculars. I began to walk backwards toward the stairs, gently pulling her with me.

"This okay?" I asked, wondering if maybe I was being too forward.

"This is perfect," she said, her voice a seductive purr. We stopped kissing long enough to start climbing the stairs, but she started going after my jeans again before we were halfway up. She got my zipper open and I pushed them down, leaving them in a pile on the stairs. I pulled off her shirt as we crossed the doorway to her room, and I tossed it towards a pile of clothes I saw out of the corner of my eye.

She broke away from me, and backed up toward the bed. She pushed her breasts together, still encased in her bra, and smiled at me. My whole body was throbbing with desire for her. I leapt toward her, burying my face in those perfect breasts, inhaling the smell of floral soap on her skin. She was pushing her own jeans down while I acquainted myself with the creamy, soft skin on her upper half, smoothing my hands all over the gentle curves of her waist and back, and trailing my fingers along her spine. She pushed aside my flannel shirt that she'd somehow managed to unbutton while we staggered up the staircase. I stood back and peeled my other shirt off, flinging it to the side. Her face lit up when she looked at my naked chest, running her hands all over it, causing those muscles to tense slightly.

"My god, you've been hiding your assets," she said, and then she bent forward and licked a long line up the middle of my chest. I almost dropped to the floor from the sheer pleasure of it. I had imagined being with Lorelai many times, but this was way better than any idle daydream. I was still reeling from her reaction to my bare chest when she swiftly pulled down my boxers, and my erection jutted upward.

"Hello friend," she purred, and immediately got down on her knees in front of me. "Whoa, wait a minute," I gasped, and pulled her up to her feet again. She pouted. "I wanted to," she said. This time I took that pouty lip in my mouth and sucked hard, pulling her body firmly against mine.

"Next time," I said, and pushed her down on the bed. She bounced a little, and grinned at me.

"Ooh, I like this side of you," she said flirtatiously. She arched her back to unhook her bra and then tossed it onto the floor. I leaned over her, and kissed around her stomach and hips, running my hands along her upper thighs. "Whatever will you do to me?" she drawled in a fake Southern Belle accent.

"What do you want me to do to you?" I asked, looking up.

Her flirty grin faded, leaving red hot desire in its wake. She looked me straight in the eye, and said "I want you to make me come over and over again until I'm screaming your name."

Taking that as permission, I yanked down her underwear and pressed my face to her center, breathing in deeply.

"Hey, how come you can do that and I caaaaaaahhhhh," she broke off in a moan as I pushed my tongue into her folds, licking her juices like a starving man.

I broke away a moment. "Because I can make you come over and over again," I said, then dove back in. I relished the feel of her grinding and writhing beneath my mouth. I licked and sucked, holding her hips steady as I plundered her. She came with a shudder and I swirled my tongue around her enlarged clit slowly to bring her back down. I placed a few wet kisses on the inside of her thigh while her breathing slowed.

I was about to go wipe my face but she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to her, kissing me despite having the taste of her all over my lips and chin. I thought it was impossible to be more turned on but in that moment she proved me wrong. I fell forward, and she wriggled up toward the headboard, pulling me with her.

"I need you inside me," she gasped when she broke the kiss. I didn't hesitate to place my cock at her entrance, which was sopping wet with saliva and her own orgasm. I wanted to push in slowly, take my time to really savor the feeling of our first time together, but between her slickness and my desire, I pushed all the way in immediately.

She wrapped her legs around me, and I had to stop a minute. I looked down at her, and said, "This is like one of many fantasies come to life."

"Oh yeah?" she grinned. "What else is on your list?"

"Well," I said, beginning to move slowly, "I wanted to kiss you."

"Check," she said.

"And I wanted to taste you."

"Another check."

"I wanted to make you come."

"Check."

"I haven't made you scream my name yet," I said, bending down to kiss her.

"It's good to have goals," she said with mock seriousness.

I lifted up slightly, reaching between us to press against her clit, keeping my movements slow as I wound my fingers around and around her sensitive nub. I could see her climbing, all looks of mirth disappearing from her face and replaced with slack-jawed pleasure. I moved my arms back to either side of her face, and began a gentle rocking motion, putting pressure and friction directly on her most sensitive part. She clung to my shoulders and moaned loudly. I picked up the pace slightly, and felt her tense with the beginning of her orgasm.

"Oh god!" she cried out.

"Wrong name," I grunted, shifting again.

"Luke!" The pitch of her voice went higher as she called my name. "Luke, Luke, oh my GOD, Luke!" I kept up the pace, rocking up and down against her until she wasn't saying words anymore and she was babbling incoherently. I felt her squeezing me tightly, and I couldn't hold on anymore. Two thrusts and I was gone, pushing into her as I climaxed, my own words garbled and gasping. I pulled out of her and collapsed against the bed.

She threw her arms up above her head to land on the pillow and hummed. "You are amazing, Luke. I mean, I knew it would be good, but wow. Exceeded all expectations. A plus." I chuckled slightly, moving closer to her.

A thought occurred to me, after the rush of arousal began to fade away. "I probably should have asked this before, but was this a one-time thing?" I looked over at her for the answer I wasn't sure I wanted to hear, holding my breath in anticipation.

She knitted her eyebrows. "Well, if you think you can do that to me and leave without doing it again, you need to think again, Mister."

"No, no," I said, rolling over to my side to face her. "Are we in a relationship now?"

"What do you take me for?" she asked, lips quirked in a smile. "Some kind of friend-jumping hussy?"

"Just answer the question, Lorelai."

"Yes, we are together now," she said, reaching out a hand to smooth back some of my hair. "As long as you'll have me."

"Of course I'll have you," I answered eagerly, "and as often as possible."

"Wow, so soon?" she teased, her fingers running down to trace the outline of my jaw.

"Well, not _right_ now. I need a minute," I said gruffly.

She giggled, pushing me onto my back again, and climbed on top of me, laying down so her body covered mine. "I'm crazy about you," she said.

"I'm pretty crazy about you, too."

* * *

Her body was soft and pliant against mine when I stirred the next morning. My skin was damp and sticky from being tangled up with her all night long. She was breathing deeply, and she looked so peaceful and beautiful, I wanted to stare at her for ages. However, yesterday I hadn't known I would be spending the entire night making love to Lorelai Gilmore, so I hadn't planned for anyone else to open the diner. Caesar would be coming in late morning, but I had a bread delivery to receive and as much as I wanted to blow it off, I couldn't.

"Lorelai," I whispered. She snorted a little in her sleep, and I couldn't help but smile. "I have to go to work," I said quietly, smoothing her hair out of her face. She sighed deeply, and rolled away from me. I'd have to make it up to her later.

I dressed quickly, although it was a bit of a hunt to find all the places my clothes had been tossed. The jeans and belt on the staircase were what made me pause, still in shock over all that had happened. The opened beer bottles were still on the coffee table, and I picked them up and poured the flat beer down the drain, tossing the empty bottles into the trash. I didn't know where she kept her coffee supply and I was already running late, or I would have started a pot for her. As it was, I just had to leave. I locked the door behind me and started walking through town, not caring if anyone saw me leave Lorelai's house in the soft dawn light.

* * *

The breakfast rush kept me pretty busy so I had little time to dwell on how things would be now that it was the morning after. I dodged all the curious questions, particularly those from Miss Patty and Babette. Once the diner cleared out, I had to run upstairs to make some phone calls and get next week's deliveries scheduled, so I knocked on the serving window to the kitchen and let Caesar know I'd be upstairs.

"Hey, if Lorelai happens to come by, tell her to go on up," I said. He looked confused. I realized he was probably the one person that didn't yet know there was something to tell. "Uh, Lorelai and I, we're kind of together now," I said sheepishly.

A knowing smile came across his face. "Ah!" he said, "That's great, man!" I just smiled and nodded, and then went upstairs.

It wasn't too long before I heard the soft knock at the door. I practically ran to open it, knowing I probably looked like an idiot, but I was past caring. She looked rumpled and sweet, like she had just tossed on yesterday's clothes and rushed over to see me. My heart swelled at seeing her again.

"Hey, sorry I had to leave before you woke up. I had a delivery this morning and I knew Caesar wouldn't be here early enough," I said in apology.

"Oh yeah, it's fine," she replied, waving her hand like it was no big deal. She looked so unsure, standing there, I just pulled her in and kissed her. It was thrilling, that this was now something I got to do. She was a little surprised at first by my forwardness, but soon she relaxed into the kiss. I pulled her into the room, closing the door behind us. I wanted to get her alone, and make up for my early morning departure.

I broke away only because of the need for oxygen. "I've been thinking about you all morning," I said, surprising even myself by the husky timbre of my voice.

"Yeah?" she said, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Last night was…" I trailed off a moment, looking deeply into her eyes. "Perfect," I said finally.

"Perfect," she repeated softly.

"Can you stay a little while?" I asked, tightening my grip on her.

"I'm all yours," she said, her voice having a light teasing lilt to it. It was making me crazy.

I moved my mouth to her ear, and whispered, "I'm going to make you come over and over again, until you're screaming my name." Then I licked her neck from collarbone to earlobe, sucking lightly on the tender skin at my destination.

"Oh my god," she moaned. I kissed her again, even more deeply, and I felt her knees buckle slightly.

We stumbled toward the bed, and she landed on her back, clutching my shirt in her fists. Her left leg was dangling off the side of the bed, and we were both breathing heavily. When she looked up at me and our eyes met, she seemed just as far gone as I was. She started yanking at my shirts. "I need to feel you," she panted. My feet were still on the floor by the bed, and I straightened slightly, practically ripping off both shirts in my haste. She was already pulling off her t-shirt, and tossed it aside. My hands immediately cupped her breasts, and she arched them further into my hands. "Pants," she muttered, as she began to work at the button fly on her jeans. Her eagerness was only augmenting my arousal.

"God, you're amazing," I groaned. After she'd released the zipper on her pants, I pulled them down. Her attention shifted to my jeans, and we wrestled impatiently, my focus on getting her shoes and socks off to free her legs from her jeans, and hers trying to open mine despite the tightness preventing her from getting a decent grip on the zipper. We were fumbling all over the place, we were so crazy with lust.

I continued exploring and loving every part of her body. She was just as enthusiastic, letting her hands touch every part of me they could reach. I couldn't wait to be inside her, so I tested her center. She was so hot and wet, I almost came right then. "Ready?" I asked her, wanting to make sure. I felt her nod against my head.

She was still positioned awkwardly on the bed, left leg dangling and her right bent at the knee, but the angle was perfect and I knew I could please her this way. I pushed myself in, trying to take it slow. Once I was buried in her, I looked down at her and marveled. It was still blowing my mind to be able to be so intimate with this woman who'd come to mean so much to me.

We moved together, lips fused and clinging tightly to each other. I reached behind her to finally unsnap her bra, and moved it aside to taste the sweet skin of her breasts, swirling and sucking in succession. She moaned loudly, and I chuckled. "Everyone's going to hear," I murmured.

"I don't care," she whispered. "I hope they do hear. Oh my god, Luke, you're incredible." I groaned, thrusting harder. "I want them to know what you're doing to me," she said, her nails digging into my back.

"I'm so close," I groaned. I'd tried to hold on, but the things she was saying made it impossible.

"With you," she gasped, and I was helpless to stop it after that. I felt her walls clench my cock tightly, and I burst, filling her with each pulsing thrust.

I slumped forward, our foreheads brushing against each other. We were breathing heavily, spent from the intensity of our coupling.

"Oh my god," she murmured. I chuckled again. I pressed a few kisses to her jaw and cheek, and then pulled myself away from her. She sat up a little, looking dazed. "You've been holding out on me," she said weakly, poking me in the chest with her finger. I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed her knuckles softly.

"Well, now you know my secret," I said. I let go of her hand and began picking up the clothes scattered around my feet. "I wish I could stay up here with you, but I really should go help in the diner for awhile."

"It's fine, I actually need to find Kirk," she said, accepting the clothes I was handing to her and dressing herself.

"Aw, don't be too hard on him. He's an idiot, he probably didn't mean to hit you."

She raised her eyebrow at me. " _You_ , of all people, are telling me not to be too hard on _Kirk_?" I laughed again. I'd never laughed so much.

"Well, I'm feeling extra forgiving today," I said, bending down to kiss her again.

* * *

I threw myself into work at the diner, aware that I was probably smiling too much. Since half the town had witnessed our public groping, and the other half was surely given a play-by-play, no one bothered me about my uncharacteristic good mood. Aside from the occasional wink or knowing smile, I went about my day in a giddy haze of remembrance.

I was behind the counter, making another pot of coffee when she came in again. I was surprised to see her so soon after she had left, especially since she seemed to have dressed up and fixed her hair in the brief time that she was gone. She sauntered over to the counter and sat down across from me.

"You changed," I observed.

"Just for you, babe," she flirted.

I smiled. "Did you find Kirk?"

"Nah, I'll look for him later," she said. She leaned forward. "Got something to tell you."

I leaned forward, too. "What's that?"

"I'm not wearing any underwear." She grinned seductively, then hopped off the stool and ran up the stairs. I couldn't stay in the diner because I was quickly having a reaction that was hard to ignore. How, I have no idea. It had barely been 30 minutes since I'd last been with her. She was making me feel like some kind of superhuman.

"Goin' upstairs, Caesar!" I called, and ran after her.

I flew up the stairs and burst into the apartment, breathing hard. Lorelai was sitting on my kitchen table, legs parted with one foot resting on a chair, her skirt hiked up to her thighs. She was indeed not wearing any underwear. "Are you trying to kill me?" I asked, walking over to her. Before she could answer, I kissed her, hard, my hands going under her skirt almost of their own volition.

She opened my jeans and shoved them down with her feet, my cock springing up at attention. "You owe me for leaving me all alone and naked in bed this morning," she said, her voice low and seductive.

"I thought I already paid that debt," I answered, finding it hard to talk as she wrapped her hand around my erection.

"You did promise to make me come over and over again," she said, her free hand reaching behind my shoulder and pulling my closer.

"And I'm a man of my word," I replied, letting her guide me inside her waiting heat, entering her slowly. She wrapped her legs around me, and we established a rhythm punctuated by groans and sighs, lips and tongues caressing each other like we were starving for each other rather than had just been naked together.

It was all too soon before I felt that familiar tingle and I knew that I was coming. I reached between us and began to circle her clit with my fingers and watched as she used one of her hands to start pinching her own nipples. I tried to hold on, but couldn't, and released in hot spurts and grunts. As I slowed, I lavished more attention on her, relieved when the telltale tightening signaled her climax. She reached her other arm around my neck to clasp them together, and we kissed deeply, lingering on the waning sensations of our love-making.

We separated slowly, allowing our heart rates to slow and breathing to regulate. "Caesar is going to quit if I keep coming up here to get naked with you," I said. It was supposed to be a joke, but the breathless tone of my voice sounded almost desperate. I swallowed hard.

"Can't keep up, Burger Boy?" she asked, grinning. She smoothed her skirt back down and hopped off the table. "I'll try to take it easy on you, okay?"

"I appreciate that," I replied dryly, pulling up my pants. "Come on, let me make you some food," I said, and we walked downstairs together.

But when we walked past the curtain, Caesar waved me over. "Hey, I just got the weirdest phone call." I lifted my eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "Kirk is apparently at Lorelai's house and he got stuck in the closet."

"What's he doing at-" I started, then sighed. "Never mind, I'll go over there." I ducked below the counter and grabbed a to-go cup and filled it with coffee for Lorelai. "Kirk's at your place, stuck in your closet," I said, handing her the cup, which she took with a smile.

"Of course he is," she replied. "Let's go." We'd barely made it out of sight of the diner before she finished the drink and tossed the empty cup in a trash bin. "Thanks, I needed that," she said, giving me a mischievous grin. "Gotta keep my energy up."

When we got to the house, Kirk was indeed stuffed into the closet, although the door was jammed from the outside, so I have no idea how he managed that one. He thanked me profusely, but I just waved him off.

He turned to Lorelai. "Lorelai, I was wondering if I could hear your expert opinion on my latest poem. It's for Mother, but it needs to be just right, and I have several versions I wanted to run past you."

"I'm going to go back to the diner," I interrupted. Of all the ways I wanted to spend my day, this was at the very bottom. I kissed Lorelai and went out the door.

* * *

When she threw the diner door open an hour later, the bells clanged even louder than usual. Her entrance startled most of the customers, and the sound was so loud my head snapped up while I was taking an order. She walked by me, muttering in my ear on the way, "Upstairs, when you get a minute."

I couldn't help but smile. She was insatiable! It took awhile to get away. The dinner rush was still in full swing, but Caesar was being a good sport about it all, and shooed me up the stairs after a few minutes. He gave me a thumbs up and although it was a little embarrassing, it wasn't enough to prevent me from going upstairs.

When I entered the apartment, she was pacing the floor. "Back for more?" I asked, only half joking, as I shut the door behind me. I noticed she had changed her clothes back into the first outfit she'd been wearing, but before I could mention it, she started talking.

"Not exactly," she said. "We need to talk." I looked at her, suddenly worried for the first time since she kissed me. "Well, first I wanted to say that if I hadn't been hit in the head, I probably wouldn't have kissed you," she said. I sucked in a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst. "No!" she said, holding up her hands, "That's not what I mean!"

"Well, what _do_ you mean?" I asked irritably, beginning to feel like the whole thing had been too good to be true after all.

"So, I don't know exactly how, but when that stick connected with my head, it was like something inside of me, something buried deep down was shaken loose, and it was like, I don't know, I just knew. You know?" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and my mouth dropped open, trying to figure out how to respond to this. She threw her hands in the air. "Oh god, Luke, it's just I can't explain it. I've never felt like this before, so spastic and confused, but then everything seems so clear, like I'm confused that it's not more confusing."

Relief flooded through me. "Lorelai," I said gently, coming closer and gently holding her arms, to stop her frantic waving and flapping. "You're not making any sense, which isn't anything new for you, but I think you're trying to tell me something and I'm not really getting it." I started rubbing her arms slowly, looking at her.

"I want this," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "You. Me. This." I felt a smile forming on my face, and I pulled her to me. She stumbled forward, like she had forgotten how to walk. I bent forward, and brushed my lips with hers so that they just barely touched. She leaned closer, expecting more.

"Lorelai," I said again, and I could feel her shiver.

"Hmm," she murmured, closing her eyes.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank god for Kirk."


End file.
